


When you cry, I die

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"James piange e Sirius si sente morire. <br/>Non che non l'abbia mai visto piangere prima, solo che mai così, mai per quello."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you cry, I die

  
_**WHEN YOU CRY, I DIE**_  
 

 

 

 

_"A chi piange, tutti gli angeli sono vicini."_  
(H.Hesse)  
 

 

 

James piange e Sirius si sente morire.   
Non che non l'abbia mai visto piangere prima, solo che mai così, mai per _quello_. James ha appena perso i suoi genitori e Sirius vorrebbe davvero essergli d'aiuto e di conforto, ma non sa come si fa.   
Perchè lui i suoi genitori li ha persi molto tempo fa e di piangere non ne ha mai avuto il tempo.   
Eppure vedendo James, gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, i capelli sconvolti e Cristo, sembra davvero così solo ed indifeso in quel momento che Sirius si dice che forse qualcosa lo può fare in fondo.   
Qualsiasi cosa.   
Deve farlo, perchè vedere James Potter piangere è una di quelle cose che Sirius proprio non può sopportare.   
E allora Felpato si avvicina e si siede accanto a lui davanti al fuoco ormai spento della camera da letto e non importa se il pavimento è ghiacciato o se è buio pesto.   
James ha bisogno di lui.   
Sirius lo stringe fra le braccia, così forte da lasciargli i lividi, gli dice che alla fine forse non farà più così male, che _alla fine_ ci sarà solo quella malinconia che fa stringere il cuore, ma che va bene. Che è bella. Che è casa.   
Sirius lo stringe a sè e lo bacia, perchè James sta piangendo e vederlo così, vederlo distrutto, è troppo da sopportare per lui.   
Lo bacia perchè lo ama.   
Lo bacia una, due, tre, cento, mille volte. Gli bacia le guance, le palpebre, il collo, il mento, il naso.   
Gli bacia il cuore.   
E allora James non piange più.  
 


End file.
